Fate's Bonds of Life
by MINIant
Summary: Katsu, a young boy who returns to his hometown to start a new year of High school. Only to find himself faced with the death of his childhood friend. They're hearts now bound together, live and fight to uncover the truth from ancient times and put a stop to the uprising new threat. With his friend Ritsuka and other allies along the way they forge anew fated path for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

I always thought I was average kind of guy. I never really had anything going for me, I usually lived in the back of crowds. I'm not great in school or athletics, but I'm not particularity bad either. Looking back I always find myself in some messed up situation one way or another. And this one seems to be the worst so far. Having your childhood friend, that you've been looking for; die in your arms isn't all that great to see if you get me. But let me explain a bit, it's been about two days since I moved back to my home town. Its the beginning of my second year of high school and I'm determined to make a name for myself. Not the ones back at my last high school, the ones no one really wants to hear. No, I want a name that everyone wants to call, I want to be someone, I want people to shout my name, "Hoshi Katsu."

Its my first day of school and I'm excited to be back. It's been a few years since I've been back in my home town. The place hasn't really changed much from back when I was little. If anything everything looks smaller than I remember, I guess its a good sign of growing up. It was a warm fall morning, summer wasn't quite gone yet. The trees were still green and there was cool breeze blowing through. Katsu wore his school outfit, tan slacks with a white dress shirt that bore the school emblem on the collar. He also had a tan and dark blue stripped tie that wasn't fully tied up and his one strap backpack. Katsu made his way down the street headed to school, other students walked the same path formed in groups laughing and enjoying the nice morning. When he came upon a girl standing underneath a tree at the school entrance. Her hair was a silver white with a ponytail that came down to her neck along with a few strands of her hair that partially covered her eyes. More noticeably were her eyes, a bright ruby red color. She stood there almost lifeless looking down at her phone. He stood their for a bit gazing out at her, something about her filled him with a bit of nostalgia. She looked up and their eyes met. For a second it was quite, but as he began to speak she ran off into the school. "Hey wait," but she was already gone, when he went around the corner of the entrance to see where she ran to, he couldn't find her. There was no one there, just him and the weird feeling he had.

Katsu made his way to class, the school was rather large in size, the halls were large and had large windows that stretched down the hall allowing to see further into the campus. The classrooms were about twice the average size and had twenty-five desks that sat on different floor levels that rose up as you went further back. Along the back wall were cabinets in which kids can store their belongings and large windows on the right side of the room. The bell had rung and class has begun. "Good morning class! My name is Ms. Katsuragi, and I'm going to be your teacher for this year, I hope we all can get along together." Ms. Katsuragi had a rather cheerful attitude for the first day of school, maybe a bit to cheerful. All her students looked at her as if she was crazy, her attitude was something none of them were expecting. She wore a sweater and long skirt along with socks and sandals. She had light brown hair that was done up in a bun and she had glasses that had a chained connected around the back. She came off as a house wife, although she looked rather young despite her attire. "Before we begin class we have a new student joining us today. Please why don't you introduce yourself?"  
"Alright. Hello class my name is Hoshi Katsu, it's a pleasure to join you all this year." Katsu was a average height kid. He wasn't muscular, but wasn't thin either. His hair was black, but a patch of his hair on the front side was a grey, along with his pale neon green eyes.  
"Thank you very much Katsu, now if you may take the seat over near the window please." Katsu made his way over to the window, behind him sat a girl who hid her face behind a book she was reading, so no one could see her. She had a pale black colored hair and a pony tail tied up in to a bun. Although the book covered her face, from the side her glasses can be seen. As Katsu took his seat she lifted her head from behind the book and stared at him for a bit before focusing back to class.

Mid day, the bell rang it was lunch time. Students left the class or took lunches they prepared out and sat around talking with fellow classmates. Katsu stood up and began stretching, but was interrupted by his stomach growling. "Man I should have brought my own lunch, I don't know where to get anything to eat in this place."  
"If you want I can show you?" Asked a voice from behind. Katsu turned around and saw a boy with a big grin on his face and a leisure stature about himself. His hair was laid back, but was shaggy all the same and was fine rust color. He was a slight bit taller than Katsu and unlike most other guys he didn't wear a tie around his neck and kept his shirt collar loose. "Yea, if you want I can show you where to get food at around here."  
"Really thanks man that would be great, my name is-."  
"Katsu, Hoshi Katsu don't worry I remember your name from this morning. As for me you can call me Tomoe, at least that's what everyone else does."  
"Sure that's fine by me, so where to?" The boys made there way out of class, as Katsu walked out he had the odd feeling he was being watched. He turned back to see, but no one was looking back at him. From behind her book the girl sitting behind him looked at Katsu as he turned back around and walked away. Katsu and Tomoe came to large room, one as large as a banquet hall.  
"This my good man is the cafeteria. It's got it all, more or less a large variety of foods to eat to say the least." There were a few stations where kids lined up to get the food they wanted. Each area had its own style of food and different foods they could choose from. On one side of the room there were large windows that made up most of the wall with tables lined up against them. The tables had six chairs seated with it while other along the other walls were booths. In the center of the cafetiere were long lunch tables that stretched down the room in a orderly fashion and at the end of each table was marble column. The place was a bright pearl white color that made the whole area light up from the sun coming through the windows.

"Man its like going to a super sized fast food place." Katsu felt a bit overwhelmed, not quite sure where to go for his food. "Well then follow me lets get the food from over there they got the best deserts to go with their foods." Tomoe took off toward the line, "If you don't hurry up the line will get long." Not paying attention to his surrounds, he ran into another student, the schools star athlete Kazuma; knocking over his food.  
"Hey you okay?" asked Katsu as he ran over to help Tomoe.  
"Yea I'm good." Katsu turned to the other student to see how he was doing, but froze up when he seen the guy's raging face.  
"Ah, are you okay?" Katsu sounded nervous, as the large student stood over him in full rage.  
"Oh so you think this shit is funny, knocking into me and knocking over my food. Well guess what you piece of shit I hope you can pay for another meal, or your going be tasting your ass for lunch."  
"What? Me? No no no it wasn't me it was this gu-." But when Katsu turned around to point to Tomoe, he was already gone. Katsu quickly scanned the area to find him. Back at the entrance to the cafeteria Tomoe's head was peering through. It was kind of hard to tell, but it looked like he was saying sorry. Katsu slowly turned back toward the guy. He swung at Katsu with a quick jab, but Katsu side stepped and avoided the hit. "Come on man we don't need to fight." But it was no use the guy was heated and ready to destroy Katsu. Punch after punch Katsu dodged them all till he found himself backed up against a column in the middle of the cafeteria. At this point the whole area had caught notice to the fight and had formed a circle around the two chanting, FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! "Alright man this is your last warning I said I didn't want to fight, but I will if I have too."  
"Oh yea lets see what you got," the guy swung again at Katsu with everything he had. Katsu reached out his hand and quickly grabbed the guy's arm. With a quick motion, Katsu pulled his arm forward and spun around the guy. Much like a blur Katsu avoided the hit and smashed the guy's hand into the column, all the while shifting himself behind him. The guy clenched his hand and let out a yell. He dropped to the floor, there was blood on the pillar and a large crack in the structure. The crowd grew silent, confused at what they just saw. No one made a sound, Katsu closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, and slowly exhaled.  
"Now then if you don't mind I'll be going." Katsu turned around to quickly make his escape, but sadly ran straight into the principle and gym teacher.  
"Oh, what do we have here." Said the principle in a tone that was of great anger, while trying to keep his composure in front of the other students.  
"Wait no, you see, it was...sigh," Katsu gave up he may have won the fight, but it looked like he had much more trouble headed his way.

It's the end of the day students band out of their classrooms and make their way to the entrance of the school to head home, while others have clubs or other activities to attend to. Being the second week of school, many clubs sought to prepare themselves for new members wanting to join, or finding potential students to join athletic groups. As for Katsu he was stuck with other obligations. Due to his reckless behavior, and disrupting the peace on his first day of school he now had detention for the rest of the week and had to clean the entire cafeteria each day. "Hey Katsu so how was the cafeteria food good stuff right." Katsu turned around and saw Tomoe standing at the entrance of the cafeteria, smiling that big big grin of his. Katsu gave him a face of utter annoyance and turned back to his cleaning. "Aw come on man don't be like that, you cant tell me the food here isn't good." Tomoe made his way forward, but was stopped by the large sound of Katsu's stomach growling.  
"Oh yes, the food here is great did you get the chance to try the wind pudding and air sauce meal. Best thing I had to eat all day." Katsu refused to look at Tomoe, feeling that the sight of him may cause him to get into a another fight.  
"Aw, see I said don't be like that man, here take this as a apology." Katsu turned around and saw Tomoe with a bean bun package, although Katsu was mad he took the bun and sat down at one of the tables and ate the food. "So are we cool?" Tomoe still grinning, but the smile wasn't as large as usual. Tomoe had a way of keeping his eyes closed or at least gave off the look of having them closed. But at that moment Katsu could clearly see Tomoe's bright yellow colored eyes. Katsu looked at him and gave him a grin and bumped fists with Tomoe,  
"yea we're cool." After that the two talked and cleaned the cafeteria together and talked and laughed the whole way. It would seem like they were friends for a long time at first glance.

Later that night after the cafeteria was done and they left the school, Katsu was hungry again. It seemed that the bean bun had worn off, and it was time for something else. He stopped by the local convenience store near his apartment to get something to eat. It was a small shop located at four way intersection with a lone street light in front of the store. He made his way through the isles getting his snacks and drinks and made his way back toward the counter. In front of him was a young girl. She wasn't to tall and her hair was a dark grey color, from afar it would seem black almost. As Katsu got closer he realized it was the same girl who sat behind him in class. "Hey what's up, your the girl from class the one who sits behind me right?" He put on a smile trying to come off friendly, mainly hoping to get another friend, one that wasn't like Tomoe. She turned around to see him and quickly her face turned red and she looked down at the floor in embarrassment.  
"G-g-good evening Hoshi." she was so nervous she barely could talk straight. The cashier uninterested in the young romance at play, turned around and put some headphones in to ignored them. Katsu not quite sure of the situation stood there with a awkward smile while scratching the back of his head thinking, Man I have no idea what to do now, this seems awkward.  
"H-Hoshi, ah, I was wondering, why did you come to this school?"  
"Oh, well mainly to start fresh in a high school. See I wasn't too popular, or ever socially accepted my the classmates of my old school. So I asked my parents to let me come back here." Katsu gave off a soft laugh trying to lighten the mode, but it looked like her stature didn't change at all. Man and now I'm back to square one it seems awkward again.  
"Hoshi, is that really all you came back here for?" Katsu stopped for a moment to think it over.  
"Well the other reason was to find a childhood friend of mine, he goes by the name Ritsu. We use to do everything together when we were kids. Life back then was so easy going, every day was a adventure with that kid." Katsu looked up at the ceiling and began to daydream back to his days as a kid hanging with his friend Ritsu.

Back then those two were always together. Ritsu was a young kid with a grey shaggy hair. His eyes were black, but it had a red hue to it. If they were to stand in the light it would change colors like a animals. Ritsu only lived with his father, the mother died the day after they were born. Most days it was lonely for him since his father was working, till Katsu came along. The days Katsu was suppose to move away he went looking for Ritsu, but never did find him. That was the last time he spoke or seen Ritsu, but he swore one day he'd come back and find Ritsu so they can hang out again. Katsu finally snapped back to reality after beginning gone in his mind for all of three minutes. He looked down at his classmate, her stare was set on him. She was blushing, but not as bad as before, she gave off more of serious attitude toward him.  
"So Hoshi did you ever find your friend? Are you still looking for them?"  
"Well honestly I'm not sure where to start, but I'm still looking. Hopefully I can meet up with him soon." Her face started to look nervous again, she put her head back down to avoid eye contact with him. She grabbed hold of his sleeve and asked him,  
"What if I told you that your friend Ritsu is close by?"  
"Hmm, you know about Ritsu. That's great, can you show me where he is?" Quickly the girl hugged onto Katsu. His face lite up red. "Wait what are you-."  
"Katsu," before he could even finish freaking out she cut him off. He stood still not sure what to do, this young girl was hugging him and holding her head against his chest. "Do you know my name?"  
"Actually now that you mention it you never did tell me your name. This whole time we've just been talking about stuff." She hugged him tighter and softly said, "Its Yoshirou Ritsuka."  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that."  
"My name is Yoshirou Ritsuka! I am your childhood friend Ritsu." She had let go of Katsu and stared him. She was no longer blushing, she had entirely turned her demeanor around to someone radiating confidence.  
"But, wait, what? Your Ritsu? But Ritsu is a guy, how can you be him?" Katsu tired to think back to how Ritsu looked, but only brought back his face, the rest came back as a normal boy. Although looking at her face and thinking back to Ritsu he started to see the similarities, but he was still confused. "I don't know, I always thought Ritsu would have red eyes and his hair would get lighter and I don't remember him wearing glasses." The girl laughed,  
"fine I'll prove it. You know your right about my hair and eyes." Ritsuka took a step back and took off her glasses. As she pulled them off her hair and eyes changed. Her hair turned to a silver white and her eyes became a bright red and in the light gave off a red hue. "Believe me now, by your own words this would be how Ritsu looked right?" Katsu's face was in shock, past the fact he found Ritsu his childhood friend, he was more stunned by the utter change in her hair and eyes by taking off her glasses. Even the cashier who seemed uninterested was stunned by her change in appearance. "Um... Katsu you still there?" Katsu had completely turned off for a minute there, but snapped back to.

"That explains it, that's why when I saw you earlier you looked so familiar to me, Ritsu its really you." Katsu reached out and grabbed her and gave her a hug. The situation was backwards from before, now she was freaking out, but accepted his feelings and hugged him back. "But wait what happened the day I was leaving. I went looking for you, but I couldn't find you any where." Ritsuka let go of Katsu and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Her face turned slight red again and she started swaying in place.  
"Well you see I thought it would be good for me to show you my new outfit. My dad had gotten my middle school outfit and I thought I'd show it off to you, but when I tired to show you I got too embarrassed. I was sure you would laugh at me." Her face became redder and she even started to stuttered. Katsu smiled,  
"You know looking at you now I say you look pretty good in your skirt." Ritsuka was flustered, she couldn't speak. After a few tries and feeling silly she grabbed her stuff and ran out the store yelling "good night."  
"So this is young love now a days?" Katsu looked over at the cashier. He had one arm on the counter and was holding his head up. He had taken one headphone out and was paying more attention to their conversation. Katsu looked annoyed, but he just put his food on the counter. "So how much do I owe?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school started out on the wrong foot, much like everything else in Katsu's life. His walk to school was filled with a strange tension by fellow students during his walk and even more so as he walked through the halls. When he got to class it was as if the whole room stopped and looked at him for a brief second. It was as if time stopped and the world had focused itself on him. He did his best to ignore it and continued to his desk. There reading behind his desk was Ritsuka. Katsu wasn't entirely sure about last night, it came as a blur in the end after she ran out the store without saying much else. "Ritsu, morning, how you feeling?" From behind her book Ritsuka looked up to see who was talking to her. As she seen Katsu her face turned a slight red and went back to hiding her face. A few students close to them looked at him. The tension that flowed from each student grew on him. Whispers from other students became clear to hear in the almost silent room. Remarks of the kid who beat up the school star athlete, or how he's bulling smart kids into doing his work before the year even starts. All the while Katsu sat at his desk ignoring his classmates, and tried to make sense of what had happened the night before. It wasn't long before lunch rolled around, but Katsu wasn't much in the mood for anything to eat, even though his stomach said otherwise. He wasn't to big on heading over to the cafeteria again after what had happened the day before, and seeing how his friend Tomoe had already gone off with some other classmates; he was alone to hunger. "Umm... Katsu." Barely noticeable Ritsuka called out his name. At first he wasn't sure it was her, but he slowly turned around to see. "Katsu, if you don't have a lunch today you can share a bento with me if you like." Katsu looked up at Ritsuka who was looking off in another direction, trying to avoid eye contact, her shyness had gotten a bit worse since last night. "I usually make two just in case something happens, if you want you can have the other."  
"Yea, thanks Ritsu." Katsu gave big smile and reached out to take the box, there hands touched for a brief moment. Ritsuka's shyness kicked in and she quickly shuffled out of the class room. And before he could call to stop her the remaining students in the room were staring at him. The tension had started to become a blood lust. The remarks had turned into threats and if Katsu sat in class any longer he may not see the end of the day. Katsu found himself on the roof by himself, the breeze was nice and it calmed him down in the heat of the moment. "Man I don't know what I could have done already to get treated like this. I wanted my days at school to be better than what it was before not worse." Katsu slumped down against the fence boarding the roof. He opened the bento and inside was a message on a small piece of paper. "Katsu, please meet me at the store again, tonight same time as yesterday." Man this friend of mine she sure is a hand full. I remember when she was a lot less troublesome." Katsu continued to eat as he gazed out looking at all of the school grounds. "well, at least her food is good."

That night after his laboring in the cafeteria Katsu found the strength to meet his friend again. As he came up to the store, he found her crouching down under the only street light. "Hey Ritsu is that you?" Quickly she stood up and looked behind her to see Katsu. As she ran over to him and hugged him. " I'm sorry to ask you to come out here again, I'm sure your tired from all the cleaning."  
"Yea I am." Katsu stopped for a brief moment, "wait how do you know I didn't say anything to you about it?" Ritsuka's eyes darted to the left.  
"Well you see I overheard some kids talking about how they seen you cleaning. You know your the talk of the school right now."  
"Is that so. Well I guess that's one way of finding out." Ritsuka let out a sigh, it seemed like Katsu believed what she had said. "You know I'm glad to know you still trust me. Its been so long since I've seen you and I can't help but smile and be happy to be with you again." Katsu started to blush. He didn't know how to react to a girl saying all these words to him. Before Ritsu was just another guy and now Ritsu has became a charming young girl.  
"Hey Ritsu."  
"Hmm, yea?"  
"What have you been doing since class en-," GROWL~, the sounds of Katsu's stomach cut him off before he could ask his question. His face turned a bit red feeling embarrassed. Ritsuka chuckled and went back to the street light and grabbed the bag on the ground and pulled out a bean bun. "Here I got this for you, we can talk and eat for a bit right?" So the two did just that they sat down and chatted and ate for a bit. They talked of stories from the past and new ones that came about while their time apart. She told him of the changes to the city and what was still around. The sky was getting dark and the streetlight flickered on. It was getting late and the only noticeable things were those under the streetlights. The air grew chill and a soft breeze blew threw.  
"Hmm, it's gotten pretty late I guess we should head home." Katsu stood up and grabbed Ritsuka's hand and pulled her up to her feet. Her face had a rose red color from her blushing. Neither of them knew really knew how to talk to one another. It was no longer childhood friends, but guy to girl. "Well then should I walk you home?" Katsu stuttered a bit over his words, the feeling of embarrassment came back. Ritsuka shook her head no,  
"Its alright I live in the opposite direction of you it would be troublesome for you to have to walk all the way back by yourself." Ritsuka gave Katsu a smile and hug and a finally a good night kiss to his cheek and quickly turned in the opposite direction and quickly walked down the street. Frozen by what had happened he held his hand up to his cheek for a brief moment.  
"What, no good night make out scene?" Said the store cashier standing at the door of his shop.  
"Hey, it's not like that!"  
"Hmm, yea right kid, I've been eyeing you two all afternoon. I can tell young love when I see it." And with that he went back into his store.

Katsu turned and walked back toward is apartment all the while still holding his cheek as it was going to fall off. She kissed me, Ritsu kissed me. But were just friends right? But she clearly kissed me, but it was only on the cheek. So it was just a good night sort of thing. But she kissed me. He had a love sick puppy face on and swayed side to side as if he were drunk. In his case he may have well been. "Man I feel like I can die happy right now after that."  
"Oh, well then why don't I make that happen for you." Startled by a voice coming from behind him, Katsu turned to see who was there. But there was no one, he looked forward and saw nothing. He was sure he heard a voice. His mind wasn't that delusional just yet. "Hello anyone the-," A knife flew past his face grazing him. Blood ran down his cheek, he was stunned by fear. He slowly looked down and saw a kunai at his feet. In a moments instance Katsu darted off down the street as fast as he could. His apartment was still about two blocks away, but he moved as fast as he was able. "Oh, so you want to run? Hmm I love it when my prey run from me." The voice sounded as if it came from every direction. There was no telling where it came from. The soft seducing sounds of woman chuckling rang through his ears, only increasing his fear. Katsu ran down the street keeping low hoping to avoid the next knife, as he reached a intersection, he seen a faint flash of light. He quickly slide down along the ground. He looked back at the corner of the street, there in the streetlight post was another kunai aimed well enough to strike him in the head if he had not moved. "Nice, you dodged it." That voice again, his body shuttered, but there was no time to stop he got up from the middle of the road and continued to run. His mind was focused on getting home, he knew not if it was the right choice, but it was the only idea he had. Then he thought Ritsu. And every thought became of her. What if she had a someone after her, is she alright, did she get home, I have to check on her, please be okay. Nearly home Katsu stopped and darted back in the other direction. Keeping his head low, he made his way back down the street. "Silly boy, you cant avoid me, your life is mine." Those words caused him to freeze up. As he took his next step in the corner of his eye there was a small flash, another kunai was headed his way. There wasn't enough time to react he was done for. His final thoughts were only of Ritsuka, only wanting to know is she safe?

A few seconds past with him standing in place with his eyes closed, ready for the kunia to hit. He opened his eyes to see Ritsuka standing in front of him. Her hair was white and she had crimson red glowing eyes. In her hands were two oddly shaped daggers, that closely resembled a chef knife, but it was much larger and had a odd curve to the backside. It was also letting off a radiating heat as if were a hot iron. "R-R-Ritsu..."  
"Katsu, hurry stand up and go home, Now!" Katsu's mind had gone blank he was beyond confused and couldn't understand a bit of the situation that he found himself in. "Hey, hurry up and run!" Her words snapped him back,  
"But what about you its dangerous we have to run."  
"I'll be fine, but you need to run, she's not done yet, not till your dead."  
"Till...I'm... dead." Those words hit Katsu hard, but realizing that his life was in danger he quickly shoved his emotions aside. Without thinking he grabbed Ritsuka's arm and pulled her along with him.  
"Hey, wait. Katsu stop!" But he didn't listen he just ran back to his place. He just wanted them to get back safely, he didn't want Ritsuka to die. "Hey, I said wait!" Ritsuka pulled her arm away. "Look I'll be fine just hurry up and run she after you not me."  
"But why me, what did I do, and what about you she'll kill you."  
"I'll be fine I can handle myself, you just need to get away I'll explain it later just hurry and run." Katsu turned and started to run away, but a few kunai from a shadow across the street, shot past him nearly hitting him. More followed, but Ritsuka jumped in and deflected them. "Dam she caught up again."  
"Hmm looks like it's my lucky day. I not only get to kill my target, but the Demon Prodigy I've heard so much about." The voice laughed, and the sound came from every direction, but it slowly became clear from one general direction. From the shadow a figure moved out. It was just a silhouette, but even in the dark their sky blue eyes could be clearly seen. "Now then, shall we have some fun."

The figure stood there for a bit motionless. Katsu was still searching for a way for him and Ritsuka to get away, but Ritsuka already knew it was time to fight. "Katsu, listen this time when I say run you need to run. Don't stop for anything okay?" Katsu looked at Ritsuka, she turned her back so they wouldn't make eye contact. She closed her eyes and a ring of fire formed at her feet. Katsu tried to grab her, but the ring shot up creating a fiery tower around her. Katsu put his hands up to guard against the flames. He took a few steps back. As the fire began to die down he looked through his arms to see Ritsuka. He outfit had changed, it was no longer the school girl's uniform of a dress shirt and a tan skirt, but now was a black leotard with a large hole in the center around her stomach and a belt that strapped around her crest, covering over her breast. She wore black finger-less gloves and boots. Along with her thighs, knees, and forearm all being wrapped in a black bandage. Around her neck was a red scarf that was crimson color and she wore a black mask that cover her mouth. The last noticeable feature were the large pair of horns coming from the side of her hair. The daggers that were in her hands were on fire and had turned into a scarlet color. She crouched down and got into a battle stance. She placed one dagger in front while holding the other one to her side.

The Silhouette began to move, it readied into a battle stance like Ritsuka and vanished. Ritsuka vanished as well, their lightning fast speed became a blur to Katsu. In the air they crossed weapons. The figure had become a more noticeable by the light of the moon. It was woman who had indigo hair that was tied up on the side to form a large spiral curl. She wore a violet laced shirt that was open in the middle but was connected by a pale gold buckle that covered over her chest. she wore a sash around her waste that drooped down into a long loincloth that covered her bottom. She wore knee high heels and around her waist were six water bottles securely fashioned. Around each arm were two gold bands and for her weapons she held two kunai that were slightly bigger than the usual ones shes been throwing. Again the two would disappear and reappear crossing weapons in hands. Ritsuka appeared on the side of Katsu and pushed him out the way. Behind her was a sprawl of kunai at where he stood. Katsu sat up off the ground as Ritsuka vanished and appeared in front of the other woman. Ritsuka went for the the attack. She easily out sped the other woman, each strike came from a new direction, but the woman manged to guard off the fatal strikes. Every few strikes Ritsuka would kick the woman causing her to stagger back, slowly pushing her back against the near by wall. Ritsuka finally had her cornered, but the woman was quick and leaped into the air. From the bottles water flowed out and formed into multiple kunai in her hands. She threw a few toward Katsu and then unleashed a hail upon Ritsuka. Katsu moved from the few coming at him, but Ritsuka stood in place and deflected the hail storm that came at her. One after another the knives began to cut her, she wasn't able to deflect them all. The black kunai hid behind one another complete unseen by the darkness of the night. She had enough, the fire on her daggers grew till the flames engulfed her body. She then let out a shout while releasing the flames from her body. The heat was intense, the wave hit everything within its range. Katsu felt as if his body was going into burst into flames, the kunai thrown at her had either fell straight to the ground or evaporated from the heat. The woman had landed down on a streetlight. "Oh, so this is the power of the Demon Prodigy. Not bad." Ritsuka didn't say anything she stood fast and dashed at the enemy. She held her daggers low to the ground, her weapons reignited just as she jumped up toward the woman. The woman put up her guard, but Ritsuka's force pushed both of them further into the air. She then put both daggers together and formed a fireball around them. With little time to evade, the woman through a few kunai at a near by wall. Attached were a thin but strong wire which she used to pull herself out of the way. Ritsuka shot the fireball just missing the woman, but didn't stop there. She ignited the daggers again. The flames grew from the daggers and formed a long blade made of fire. She slammed the flames down and hit the woman in her back slamming her down to the ground. When Ritsuka quickly landed and rushed over to where the woman was, but there was only water. She had created a clone to take the hit for her. Ritsuka turned around to look for the woman. From the sky shuriken came raining down. She tried to deflect them, but their small size made it even more difficult than the kunai. She was getting cut up, she dashed back and ran to avoid them. All the while the woman landed in the middle of the street, "Hmm looks like I underestimated you for a bit there, but it's late dear so why don't we call it a night." She undone four bottles from her waist, leaving only two left.

Ritsuka readied her self again, the woman began to pull a large amount of water from the bottles to form a massive shuriken in her hand. She pulled back her arm and launched it with all she had. It raced through the air toward Ritsuka. She put up her guard and was ready to block it, but at the last minute it changed back to water, at the same time another shuriken was hidden in its shadow traveled right past her and was aimed at Katsu. "Katsu run!" Shouted Ritsuka, but it was too late the shuriken was to large to avoid. Katsu tried to turn and run, but it was no use he wasn't fast enough. Just like before he braced himself for a impact surely expecting death, but felt noting. As he opened his eyes he saw Ritsuka standing in front of him with the giant shuriken in her back. Her mask started to fill with blood, changing into dark red color. Her daggers vanished into flames and she fell to her knees. Katsu turned back around and grabbed hold of her and moved down the mask and scarf. She had blood flowing from her mouth and her sight seemed to be fading. His face filled up with tears, he could barely speak. His friend had just sacrificed herself to save him.  
"Hmm, I missed my target, but I guess killing her is fine for now." Said the woman, while laughing softly to herself. She turned and jumped away with a final comment, "Till next time."

Ritsuka lifted her hand toward Katsu and touched his cheek and softly spoke, "Katsu it's not over yet I need your help." Katsu's eyes grew wide, he had started to become a bit hysterical in all this, his mind couldn't follow a single thought and he was completely unsure of what to do.  
"Ritsu! Don't die okay, I'll find help, just you wait."  
"No, there's no time for that." Ritsuka touched the blood flowing from her mouth and drew a symbol on her head that resembled a swirling star with upside down pentagon in the middle. She drew another on Katsu's forehead and put a dot in the middle. Her time was running short, she began coughing up blood. A small pool of blood began to form around them. Through it all she did her best to recite a incantation. A ring of fire formed around them and like before it grew into a fiery tower. Katsu looked around and saw the flames everywhere, but was not effected by the heat. He felt a cold chill from it as it the fire had no life left to burn. The symbol on their heads began to burn. It wasn't too much pain, his body had already grown numb from everything else. Finally as she finished her chant she gave Katsu a kiss and the fire along with both markings disappeared. Her body became motionless and her arms fell to the her side.  
"No, no! Ritsu don't die, please don't die!" Katsu shouted, tightly holding onto her body. The shuriken slowly changed back into water, slowly washing some of the blood from her back revealing the wound. He hugged her tightly and cried bitter tears at the lose of his friend.

Then a sharp pain stung through his whole body. He froze up, he was unable to move his body for a brief moment or even think past the intense pain. It was agonizing he gripped his chest and let out a shout. The marking she made on his head a reappeared and the same appeared on her's. Ritsuka began to move again she had little time to act, but she moved as best as she could. She formed fire in her hands and did her best to reach the wound on her back. She then lite the wound on fire and seared it shut. Katsu let out a louder cry. The pain he was feeling grew with each passing moment. Once the her wound was shut Ritsuka passed out again, but she was breathing. Her blood had stopped flowing from her mouth and her back looked normal, void of any markings or scars. Katsu was nearing death; his eyes were fading out and his chest was aching. His breathing became slowed and he started to think. Is this how it all ends. As he closed his eyes, and a spark of energy flowed through his body, the pain grew numb and his muscles stiffed up. He took a deep breathe and sat up. He couldn't understand what happened, but he wasn't going to sit there and wait to find out. He looked down at Ritsuka who was sleeping softly with tears running down her face. He picked her up and carried her on his back and staggered home. As he neared his home Ritsuka woke up and noticed that Katsu was carrying her. She didn't move, nor make any sounds. She laid there, with her head on his back smiling and with a soft whisper said, "Thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Katsu woke up in his bed. It was as if everything from the day before was dream. He staggered out of bed and headed over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see if the marking was there. He rubbed his forehead trying to remove make-up or something that was concealing the marking, but nothing happened. He walked over into his kitchen and went into the fridge. He pulled out a carton of milk and drank some of the content before looking over at his kotatsu. There he saw his friend Ritsuka a sleep. His mind froze up again, everything from the night before rushed back into his head. The fight, the woman who tried to kill them, Ritsuka dying, and the pain he felt in his heart. He grabbed his chest and tried to forget the pain. He began to sweat and felt sick after thinking it all over. He rushed over to his bathroom and throw up. At the same time his friend woke up and walked over to the door. She didn't say anything she just stood there for a bit looking at him with a sad face. "Morning Katsu, are you alright?" Katsu had stopped and sat still for a while before turning around to see her. He had questions, lots of questions, but he still wanted to know is shes alright.  
"Morning Ritsu. Are you alright?"  
"Yup, I'm good to go I feel great." Ritsuka put on a smile and gave thumbs up trying to assure Katsu that she was fine, but his face didn't change. He seemed lost, he had a blank look about himself as if he wasn't there. She walked over and grabbed his hand and held in tightly, "really I'm okay thanks to you." Ritsuka started to tear up, but fought back her tears as best as she could. Ritsuka gave him a hug and helped him up. "Okay, so you go a head and get cleaned up I'm going to make us some breakfast, and then I'll tell you what you need to know about yesterday." Ritsuka's smile faded away at the end of sentence. She turned away to keep Katsu from seeing her face as she walked away into the kitchen.

After a few minutes Katsu regained himself and washed up a bit before heading out to the kitchen. There was burning smell and smoke was in the air. Katsu looked at Ritsuka as she tried to cook eggs, but only managed to burn them. "Ah, Ritsu I thought you could cook?" Ritsuka jumped when she heard Katsu,  
"Its not what you think," her eyes darted to the left again. "See I can cook some stuff but eggs aren't something I'm good at."  
"But what about the extra lunch you gave me?" Ritsuka gave a small laugh,  
"Well see that bento was actually store bought I just put the note in it." She tried to laugh it off but was completely embarrassed. Katsu walked over and put the burnt food and pan in the sink and got another pan from the cabinet and started cooking.  
"Wow, Katsu you can cook?"  
"Well I had to learn I live by myself." Katsu looked back at her, she was standing with her head down fighting back tears. She wanted to cry, she was trying to be strong, but it looked like her emotions finally won. She fell to the floor and began to cry unable to stop herself.  
"I can't seem to do anything right. I couldn't protect you last night, and I cant even make you something to eat. What good am I to you." She cried out for a few minutes before Katsu bent down in front of her with a plate of eggs and handed her a fork.  
"Here, you should eat something." And with a warm smile he calmed her down. She sat against the wall in Katsu's apartment that lead down to the kitchen that also dueled into the sitting room where she slept. Further down the hall in the opposite direction was his room and the room slightly before his was the bathroom. "So Ritsuka, please explain to me what happened last night." Ritsuka looked down at the food and then at Katsu, she had a serious demeanor about her, but her face was red from crying.

"You see there are six clans hidden behind the glass window of this town. It all started back in ancient times. These clan would fight for land and power. Their wars would cause many casualties and many people were dying from war and poverty. It wasn't till a man arose from one of the clans and got the clans to stop fighting and to live equally among each other. Over the years peace spread across the clans and later they formed a village and then that village became a town, this town. Even though you may not see it there are traces of six clans still here."  
"Okay, but what does that have to do with last night?" Ritsuka puffed up her cheeks at Katsu's smart remark.  
"Be quite I'm getting to that. See last night you were a attacked a by a person from one of the clans. It seems that someone from the clans wanted you dead. I'm assuming it's cause of your fight the other day." Katsu sat down next to Ritsuka, he had made his plate of food and began eating. "But that's crazy one small fight got me into that much trouble."  
"Please don't talk with your mouth full. The situation was more than that, the guy you got into a fight with was a well known member of his clan and most people didn't take to kindly to you fighting him, so they wanted you gone." Katsu stopped eating and looked at Ritsuka.  
"Did you know about this?" she looked down.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you. I thought I could protect you, but look what came of that." Katsu stood up and grabbed her plate and his and put them into the sink. "Well I got another question, what exactly happened after the fight. I was sure you died, but here we are now." Ritsuka looked up at Katsu who focused on her. She looked back down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact. She wanted to lie to him about the situation, but couldn't pull herself too. " I used a ancient technique that seals our hearts together. It basically makes you my servant and me the master. As master my heart becomes connected to you. If I were to die like last night my heart would continue to live through yours, but it put enormous strain on your heart and body. I'm sorry, but it was the only way for me to live." Katsu leaned over and gave her a hug. She started to tear up again.  
"I'm glad your alive, the pain of losing you was worse than bearing your pain." Ritsuka looked up at Katsu and saw his smile, "were in this together for the long run I guess, so don't worry about it. I'm not going to let some ancient clan kill me or you, we'll just have to get stronger somehow and fight them off." Ritsuka smiled back at him, "Yea lets get stronger together."

"Oh yea, one more question. How did you get those powers?"  
"Oh, you mean this." Ritsuka took her glasses off and lite her hand on fire. She juggled the flames from hand to hand and tossed it up a few times.  
"So cool! Yea how'd you do that."  
"What? You don't know how to do this?"  
"Of course not that's not a normal thing to do. You and that woman last night were doing things normal people can't do." She seemed surprised to hear this, but thought it over for a second.  
"Okay, I'll explain." Katsu sat up and gave her his full attention. "Everyone from the clans has one of four elements. These are fire, water, earth, and lightning. These elements were first used by the man that united the the clans. After he unified the clans, people began to learn and inherit the elements. Everyone had their own element. Some were inherited by parents others were completely different from their families. No one really knew how they came about and what was more strange was that everyone's element did something different from another." Katsu looked puzzled she lost him somewhere in her explanation. "Lets say me and you use fire, we both can handle it without burning ourselves, but my flames intensify with my emotions, the more I get mad the more they burn. But yours won't do that since its not my fire your fire would do something else, or nothing special at all. Not everyone gets a unique element some just get a basic element, but everyone from the clans has one. Like that woman she can make weapons from water."  
"Hmm, I think I get it, so how would I be able to figure out my element." Katsu seemed to be getting, but still had a puzzled look.  
"Well first its a matter of were you a native born from one of the clans. That much we know since your family came from here. Next is, have you had any odd incidents where you felt different." Katsu thought back to last night when he got the surge of energy. " Well there was last night, after you passed out I felt like I was going to die, but my body had a surge of energy and I felt well enough for the while, up until I got home that's when I passed out."  
"That's it then, your powers are probably lightning." Once again Katsu had a puzzled face, Ritsuka was getting annoyed at this point. "Listen when someone learns of their power they usually have a symptom of some sort that generally tells what element they have. People with fire tend to strength their muscles for a short time. Those with water strength their core, or rather become really flexible. People with earth strengthen their bones, muscles, and even skin to tough out through pain. And lightning users send faster electric pulses in their nerves to react and move faster; much like how you felt. Katsu's face lit up like a light bulb.  
"So that would mean my powers are lightning." Ritsuka hit Katsu in the head,  
"I just said that are you listening."  
"Sorry, sorry I'm a bit overwhelmed here learning about all this. If it was school I'd probably never... Oh no we missed school!"

"Oh man I'm going to get in so much trouble, it's almost third period." Katsu made his way down the street. He quickly got dressed and ran out the door in hopes of getting to school before half the day was over. Ritsuka tried to stop him, but he had to get to school, or the principle would be on him for missing a day of cleaning. Katsu looked a mess, his outfit was wrinkled and he forgot his tie. The collar to his shirt wasn't properly straightened and his shirt wasn't tucked into his pants. If another kid was to see him right now they would without a doubt call him a delinquent. After a few blocks of running, he had finally made it. The bell had rung shifting classes over to their third period. This was his chance to sneak in. "Dam that was close, but I made it." Katsu got to his desk feeling proud that no one seen him sneak into the school, or at least that's what he thought. After Third period it was lunch and the usual dispersion of kids to their respective cliques began. "Hmm, Ritsuka didn't want to come to school with me, and I don't see Tomoe anywhere." Katsu slumped down in his seat. "Looks like I'm eating lunch alone today." As Katsu reached down into his bag to grab his wallet someone walked into his classroom. They made their way over to his desk and in a deep voice.  
"Hey, your name is Katsu right? I have something I want to talk to you about." Katsu slowly turned around. The voice sounded to familiar; of someone who he knew he shouldn't be talking to. It was the star athlete whom he got into a fight with before. He jumped back in his seat. "Look Katsu, I don't want any trouble I just want to talk okay. So if you would please follow me to the student council room we can get this straightened out." The student turned around and made his way back to the door. Katsu seemed dazed, but looked around the room at the other students. They seemed to be in shock like him. That or anger that the star athlete of the school came to talk to him. With a "sigh" Katsu got up and followed him to the student council room.

At the council room there was a large desk seated at the center end of the room. In front of the desk were two couches that faced each other and had a small table that sat in between them. Along the walls were bookshelves that housed old and rare books that wouldn't be found in just any school. Katsu looked around in shock by how big the room was. Who ever was the student president sure did have a nice office. "Please sit down." Katsu looked back toward the student sitting down at one of the couches.  
"So what exactly did you want to discuss?" Katsu was clearly nervous, but tried to sound tough, he didn't want to show how intimidating the other student really was. The student was unusually tall and was pretty muscular from all the sports training he does. He had black hair that was naturally spiky, but looked as if someone tried to lay it down and his skin was tan from being outside to much. Unlike most of the high school boys he was very neat looking, his tie was tied up and his shirt was tucked in. His pants and shirt were well ironed as well. Everything about this guy was prim and proper unlike Katsu who looked a complete mess.  
"Look let me first introduce myself. My name is Hirota Kazuma and I want to apologize for my behavior a few days ago." Kazuma was a bit nervous, but he did well at hiding his emotions, most students are too frightened to even look him in the face. Katsu started to laugh,  
"oh man that's all that you wanted to say I thought you were going to try fighting again. Yea, no problem man its water under the bridge. I'm not the one to hold grudges over small stuff." Katsu stood up and stuck out his hand. Kazuma stood up and grabbed his and they shook.

"I'm glad that's taken care of, but seriously I'm sorry about the whole thing I over reacted back then. I had just wanted my lunch from along day of training and helping my sister out with her duties. And when someone knocked my food over I had completely lost it." Kazuma started laughing, just thinking back to how idiotic the whole thing was made him laugh. "Hey Hirota, what about your hand are you okay? I guess I should apologize for that." Kazuma held up his hand it, it was completely fine past the few scratches.  
"It takes alot more than punching a column to break my hand, although I will admit you did a nice job at dodging my punches. Well Katsu I hope we can get along better in the future. I'll catch you around, I'm going to quickly grab some lunch." And with that he left the room leaving Katsu alone for a bit.  
"I had no idea he'd be such a nice guy." Katsu headed out of the room, but was stopped by a girl walking in. He ran right into her large breast and was smothered by them. He quickly pulled back and looked at what he bumped into. There standing in front of him was the student council president. She wore a long skirt and a woman's suit jacket over her school attire. She didn't wear the usual school tie instead she wore her collar unbuttoned showing off some of her cleavage. Katsu's face turned red and he quickly started apologizing, mainly hoping to avoid getting hit.  
"Oh it's you, Hoshi Katsu. And what might I ask are you doing in my office?" He was confused it was as if she had already knew him from somewhere before.  
"Oh, I'm sorry again, see I was talking with another student here, but he left already I was getting ready to leave myself. So please excuse me." Katsu kept his head down the whole time to avoid eye contact and quickly made his way out of the office.  
"Now I wonder what Kazuma was up to. Wish my sweet brother didn't try to go against me so much."

The rest of the day went by fast and so did Katsu's cleaning, he had finally gotten into the rhythm of things. He made his way home exhausted from the day. He had almost forgotten that he left Ritsuka there by herself. He got to his apartment and opened the door and saw a bunch of boxes. He quickly started looking for Ritsuka. "Hey Ritsu where are you, and whats with all the boxes?" There was no answer it was as if she wasn't home. He opened one of the boxes and seen a bunch of women underwear inside. Panties, bras, leggings, stockings, it was a large assortment of lingerie. He jumped back a bit. "What the hell, what did she order, what kind of stuff is she into, is all this hers?" At that moment Ritsuka walked in with another box in her hands.  
"AHH!" She screamed. "What are you doing going through my stuff?"  
"What no, I was just checking what was in the box."  
"Pervert you just wanted to see my underwear."  
"No really I didn't mean to." Katsu's face was red he didn't know what was going on any more. He turned to head to his room, but tripped and fell into the box. Ritsuka's clothes went everywhere. He was covered in her panties and had her bra on his head. Ritsuka dropped the box she was holding and took off her glasses. Her hair changed and her red glaring eyes began to glow. "Now Ritsu calm down it was a accident." She drew fire in her hands and walked toward Katsu. "Please Ritsu you have to understand this was all a big misunderstanding, I just wanted to know why all these boxes were in my apartment. She was standing over him with a large ball of fire. She looked down and stared at him for a bit before putting the flames out. She put her glasses back on and returned to normal.  
"Geez, you didn't have to go through my stuff to know what was in the box, its all labeled." Katsu lifted the box and turned in around and there in big letters read underwear. "Sorry I didn't see."

Katsu started to put her clothes back in the box. "So, what's with all the boxes, are you moving somewhere." Katsu seemed worried, it would suck for her to move right after they got reunited.  
"Well I moved in to the apartment next door to yours." Katsu stopped and stared at her in a confused look. She looked down and began blushing. "Whats with the face?"  
"Well I'm surprised why did you move over here?"  
"Well I told you didn't I, that we are linked now it would be dangerous for us to live far apart. If something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to help you. Also this makes training you to use your abilities easier." She was still blushing, but looked happy, she gave him a thumbs up trying to assure him that it was alright. Katsu pushed the box aside and sat down on the floor.  
"Well I guess that's fine then, we are in a weird situation now." Katsu looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes and thought on the situation for a bit before realizing. "Wait you said training,training for what?"  
"Well like I said earlier anyone from the clan has two of three abilities to use, of either a element a weapon or armor."  
"Ritsu, you didn't tell me all that, you only told me of the elements."  
"Hmm, you sure? Well long story short, everyone from the clans has two out of three abilities. One is to make a weapon, another is to form armor for yourself, and the last is to get a unique elemental ability, which is what you said we talked about. What we need to do is figure out if you are a true elemental by finding out what your unique elemental ability is, or see if u can make a weapon or armor."  
"So this is the training you meant?" Ritsuka put on a smile and gave him a thumbs up.  
"Yup," Katsu let out a small sigh and looked back up at the ceiling and thought for a bit. A weapon, armor, or element I wonder which ones I'll get?

On the opposite side of town in residential area that was for people of higher status, stood a large Japanese styled house. The building was two stories and stretched down part of street. It took up a fourth of the block on its own and was surrounded by a wall except in the front that had a gated fence. The yard was full of plants making a huge garden and had a path that ran through it and back to the house on the side where a porch could be found. In the house two kids were sitting down to eat in a dinning room. "So, what exactly were you doing Kazuma?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Earlier today you were talking to a young boy named Katsu in my office. If I'm correct isn't that the same delinquent who you got into a fight with on the first day?" Kazuma looked annoyed his sister was interfering with his life again.  
"It was nothing, I was apologizing for my rude behavior that's all." The girl stood up and slammed her hands on the table.  
"No, as if my brother can ever do wrong." She walked around the table to him. "Dearest brother please just let me handle this for you. There was no reason for you to stoop down and apologize to such trash. He's not worthy of being in front of such greatness as you." She rubbed her hand along his face. He tried to ignore it, but he was getting pretty angry.  
"Hey! Come on I'm trying to eat here!" Kazuma really gets worked over his food.  
"I'm sorry, please brother." The sister sat down on the table and pulled her shirt down revealing more of her cleavage, and crossed her legs. "Don't worry about it, small things like this, I'll handle everything for you." And with that she stood back up and walked out the room swaying her hips in hopes of him looking at her.  
"Wait, Chiyo!" But the girl turned the corner and with a final look from her icy sky blue eyes blew a kiss and left. The butler standing along the side of the room, went to grab her plate and clean up behind her. Kazuma sat at the table by himself and looked at his food. "This dam sister of mine she's going to start stuff again." He finished his plate and went to his room. On a shelf above his desk was a picture of four kids. One of them seemed to be Kazuma, stocky looking even as a kid, but wasn't tan yet. One kid had black hair with a few strands of hair being grey. He had a large smile and had his arms hanging around Kazuma's and another kids neck. The other kid had dark grey hair and a happy smile though their eyes were closed from laughing at something. The last kid standing to the side had reddish hair and small grin and had his eyes closed like the other kid next to him. Kazuma picked up the picture and stared at it for a while before he was called by maid else where in the house. He put the picture back down and left the room with a final thought, "I wonder what happened to those guys?"


	4. Chapter 4

A day has passed since Ritsuka moved into the apartment next to Katsu's. With both of them working together she finished moving into her new home, although the extra labor was wearing on Katsu. "Come Katsu you have to wake up, if we don't hurry we'll be late for class." Ritsuka was pumped, for some odd reason she seemed more lively than normal. As for Katsu he could barely keep himself awake.  
"Come Ritsu cut me some slack I'm tired. I had to clean up after school and help you unpack as well as cook for both of us and still train to figure out what my powers are. I am tired." Katsu trudged his way through the streets. "Look Ritsu just go on without me okay, I'll just show up late it's not really a problem to me."  
"What? I cant let you do that." Ritsuka pulled on his arm to get him to move faster. "Come on Katsu we're almost there just put a little pep in your step." But it was no use Katsu went limp and just let his body fall to the ground. "Fine then, if that's how you want to do things." Ritsuka was upset, her up beat attitude was gone. She took off her glasses and like normal her hair and eyes changed in a instant. She grabbed his arm and took a running position. "Ready, set,"  
"Hmm, Ritsu what are you doing?"barely able to speak he looked up at Ritsuka just before she yelled.  
"Go!" She took off down the street at a incredible speed. Dust clouds and other liter on the street rose up from her force of wind. Katsu was being dragged along. His back skid across the ground every so often before going airborne again.  
"Ritsu calm down. I'm sorry, I'm awake okay, I'm awake." But it was pointless Ritsuka was getting her revenge in for earlier. Thanks to her speed the two made it to class on time, but Katsu looked even more worn out than before.

Through out class he kept dozing off, until his head finally hit his desk. Ms. Katsuragi turned around to see what the noise was, just to find Katsu blacked out. She took a book off her podium and walked over to Katsu." Hey Katsu wake up, Hey you there?" Whispered Ritsuka as she poked Katsu in his back with her pencil. Nothing, he was to far gone. Ms. Katsuragi stood over him for a while looking down at his happy face for finally getting some sleep. "Looks like my student is really enjoying himself, but maybe a bit too much." She dropped the book down on Katsu's head instantly waking him up as he yelled out in pain. He looked up and saw his teacher walking away from his desk. "Next time you want to sleep in my class I'll be sure to drop something heavier than a book." Ms. Katsuragi turned toward Katsu and gave him a warm smile all the while giving off the feeling of demon that was ready to kill. It was mid day, lunch break and Kids scatter like usual. Some kids walked past Katsu and make smart remarks and laughed at him for his earlier problem. Ritsuka Hide behind her book as usual. Katsu and her don't usually hang with each other during school like they do when they're at home.  
"Man you really got her mad today, I never seen Ms. Katsuragi like that." Katsu turned around in his seat to see Tomoe walking over to him. "Yo how you been?"  
"I've been better what about you its been a while. You usually run off somewhere at this time?" Katsu gave him a sly grin waiting to here his excuse.  
"Ha, yea sorry I had some work to take care of earlier, but hey I'm good now. Come on lets get some lunch." Katsu looked over at Ritsuka who was still hiding behind her book, before turning away and walking away with Tomoe. Ritsuka lifted her head from her book to see Katsu walk away. "hmm, I got him a special bento today, I was hoping we could eat lunch together." Ritsuka looked down at her bag and pulled out two bentos. She opened the one for Katsu, on the rice was a message written that said thank you for everything. Ritsuka slumped down at her desk and looked depressed.

Katsu and Tomoe got their food from the cafeteria and left, they sat out in the school yard. There were a few benches and trees to provide shad from the sun. Other students had her own lunches in small groups around the school yard as well. Katsu wasted no time digging into his food. As for Tomoe he was feasting on something other than his food. "Man Katsu doesn't she look great. I'd say shes a 8/10." Katsu looked up and saw a girl walk past with some of her friends.  
"You mean her?"  
"Yes, of course who else would I be talking about. Come on man your too busy eating your missing the real feast."  
"Yea, okay you go ahead and keep starting at girls like a pervert I'm going to enjoy my lunch." Katsu went back to eating and did his best to ignore Tomoe's idiotic ways. Each girl that past He would rate them from zero to ten as if it were a competition.  
"See what about her man, I'd say she is 7/10. What do you think?"  
"I think your trying to get yourself hurt."  
"Oh, well then what about yourself. I see you from time to time talking with the girl behind you." Katsu stopped eating and looked up at Tomoe. He had a big grin on his face. "That's right, don't think I haven't noticed you putting the hits on her."  
"Hold on man its not like that, alright we're just-" Katsu stopped he couldn't possible explain the situation he was in with Ritsuka.  
"Hmm, your just what lovers." Tomoe started making kissy faces at Katsu. "Oh, my dear Ritsuka how I love you. Shh my darling and Kiss me." Tomoe mocked Katsu and Ritsuka as if they were a day time drama. Katsu's face turned red, he went back to eating trying to ignore Tomoe again. "Ha, come on it's all good, I mean why wouldn't a guy go for her. I mean past her shyness shes almost a pure 9/10. She has a great figure and her chest has to be at least E maybe a double D." Katsu coughed up some food from Tomoe's last comment. His face turned full red. He glared over at Tomoe.  
"Dude whats your problem, are you really that bad of a pervert?" Tomoe fell out laugh at Katsu. "This isn't funny, don't start stuff like that and laugh at me I could have died." Katsu grabbed Tomoe's shirt and shock him, all the while Tomoe just a laughed at Katsu.

"Oh, it looks like your starting more fights." Katsu looked up to see who's voice was talking to him. There standing in front of him was the student council president Hirota Chiyo. Katsu quickly let go of Tomoe and sat up straight.  
"No ma'am no fights here, just having lunch with my good friend, you know having good old, guy conversations, Right?" Katsu looked over to Tomoe who was getting up off the ground, he finally had started to calm down.  
"Oh, what kind of 'guy' conversations may I ask you two were having?" Chiyo demanded. Katsu started sweating he needed to come up with a lie, but his mind went dead he was sure he was going to get in trouble again.  
"Well you see, my friend here as huge fetish for women with large breast and he couldn't help, but admire our lovely president's lovely front with all her stunning good looks." stated Tomoe, all the while patting Katsu on the back. "That's right my friend here just cant help himself when he see such lovely works of art, he becomes all red and flustered. He can barely speak." Katsu's face was completely red, he couldn't say anything, he was stunned with embarrassment.  
"My, I do say your one hell of a pervert, but I guess that explains what happened the other day when you ran into me. Fortunately for you I'm not the one to get angry over small things like this." Chiyo turned away from the two and started to walk away. "You both stay out of trouble, oh and Katsu please try and control yourself better." Katsu looked over at Tomoe his face was tearing with laughter again, he barely could breathe.  
"Seriously dude, again what's your deal?" But it was pointless he was to far gone, Tomoe was laughing so hard he rolled onto the ground holding his side. Katsu let out a sigh and grabbed his food and left. That afternoon, while Katsu was doing his final day of cleaning Tomoe showed up.  
"Yo, whats up Katsu, you need any help." Katsu glared over to Tomoe. Like usual he had his happy grin on his face. The sight of him made Katsu want to punch him in that cocky smile off his.  
"No thanks I'm good."  
"Well that's too bad, I'm going to help anyways. Let this be my second apology for messing with you earlier." Tomoe grabbed a extra mop from the storage room and began cleaning. "Look I know I was a real ass today, but your a good guy Katsu. I wasn't trying to screw you over, honestly I was trying to help you out. Chiyo has a sharp sense she can tell when your lying so it's better to just tell the truth, but stretch it out some. That's why I said everything that I did. I knew she'd buy it and she'd leave us alone." Katsu stopped and looked over at Tomoe. His back was turned so Katsu couldn't see him, for once he wasn't making that silly grin of his and he sounded sincere with his words.  
"Hey Tomoe, Thanks."  
"Yea, man no problem. You know it was bit worth it though, you have to admit that president of ours has one nice rack, and a cute face to go with. Her sky blue eyes and dark blue hair fit to perfectly shes a near 10/10." Katsu stopped and though to himself sky blue eyes, and dark blue hair. Something about her seemed familiar, but he could figure out what.

That weekend Ritsuka took Katsu to her home, where she use to live with her father. She figured if anyone can figure out how to unlock his abilities it would be him. At the same time his training to figure out what other abilities he had was progressing nicely. He didn't seem to have much past energizing his body and even that lasted for a few seconds before it timed out. It was soon clear that he wasn't a elemental user. As for his school life, Katsu's reputation was getting worse thanks to Tomoe coming up with that odd rumor about him. For once in his life it seemed that things were going great but they seemed some what okay for him. "Its been a while since I've seen your old man, is he still as mean as when we were kids." Ritsuka puffed up her cheeks at Katsu remark.  
"My dad wasn't mean, he's very kind to everyone." Katsu remembered back to when he first met her dad. He had a bold face that looked scary and the first words he said, were "if anything happens to my Ritsuka I'm coming for you." Thinking back it probably was him just being over protective of his daughter. "Hey Katsu," Katsu snapped back from his thoughts, "I'm not sure if moving away is a good thing, I think my dad may still be hung up on my mother's death."Katsu was behind Ritsuka so he couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was feeling down about the situation. "After I learned of my abilities and he helped me learn how to use them, but then he started to change and became distant from me."

After a walk down the street, past the convenience store and a few blocks further they reached a road that went down into a small forest. Down the road they came to a large old tradition Japanese styled house. Along the side of the house in the back was dojo and an out door sparring area located in the center. "I wonder if he's home, usually he's out training, but I don't see him anywhere." The house was pretty large. When you first walk in there was a large sitting room that stretched across the house straight to the back where you could walked onto a walkway and to the sparring area. Connect to the main room were four other rooms. The kitchen on the upper right side and under that was Ritsuka's room connect at the lower right. On the other side was Her dad's room on the upper left side and underneath was is office, which lead to the walkway like the sitting room did. The porch bent around and connected to the dojo on the left side, it too was pretty large. There wasn't anything to special about the dojo. It had straw mats and a shrine located on the right end side. They looked through the house trying to find where her dad was. They looked everywhere around the house for him till Katsu came across a note in her dad's office which read;

 _Ritsuka, I'm headed out of town on a trip to a old friend's home. Sorry about my sudden absence, but I'm sure you to will be fine. As for Katsu, it's good to hear from you again boy its been quite some time. If your ready to learn how to use your abilities then I have one bit of advice for you, just use them don't waste time. Don't hesitate for anything strike with what you know and the rest will follow.  
_ _-Dad_.

"Well, I guess that explains where he is. Seems like he'll be gone for the whole weekend." Katsu read over the small letter again focusing on what her father wrote. "Just use them, don't waste time." Katsu thought on this, "Hey Ritsu any ideas to what your dad meant... Ritsu?" She had disappeared, just a few seconds ago she was standing behind him. He looked around, but she was gone, he continued outside and looked down the road and still couldn't see her. "Dam she's quick I wonder if she left?"He scratched his head and went back to the house and into the dojo. Katsu went to the middle of the room and closed his eyes. He imagined he was holding a sword and held it out in front of him. He then pretended to cut an object in front of him, over and over again. During which he kept thinking about the letter and what it could mean. It was at that moment that Ritsuka dropped into the sparring area just outside the dojo. She had ran off to the store to get something to eat and drink, since there wasn't much else in the house. She had seen Katsu swing his arms again and again and she wonder to what he was doing. She sat at the door to the dojo staring at him as he concentrating on his motion, shutting off the rest of the world.  
"Hey Katsu what are you doing?" He opened his eyes and was surprised that she was back.  
"Hey, your back, by the looks of it you ran off to the store."  
"It's not that hard when I take off my glasses." Katsu walked over to Ritsuka and they both sat down on the walkway. "So what were you doing?"  
"It's called kendo. It's a type sword fencing, my dad started teaching me after we moved. He also taught me some martial moves for my protection, although I never though I would have to use them." He thought back to his fight with Kazuma.  
"Hey do you mind showing me some of your training?" Katsu went back into the dojo and took up his stance and continued his training. Ritsuka walked around him and looked over his stance. She circled him and analyzed everything he did, until she came up with a answer to her question. "I got it, so your not a elemental which means your probably one of the other two. And I'm sure your a weapon user."  
"A weapon user?"  
"Yup your going to uses a weapon." Ritsuka gave her signature thumbs up. "After watching your stance and seeing how much your body has adapted to your training, you should be able to make a weapon that fits your physical stature." And like before Katsu had a puzzled look on. "look, weapons and armors are created based on physical and personal means. They fit the person they are for and enhance their strengths. Like me I can make both weapons and armor. The weapons are made from fire and can ignite to create fire for me, while my armor enhances my speed and strength. Since I'm already light weight that only boost my natural good talent." Katsu raised an eyebrow Ritsuka's comment.  
"Lightweight she said," whispering to himself. "So that's why you said I get a weapon, since my body is already adaptive to using one."  
"Correct!" Ritsuka seemed pretty proud of herself for figuring this out, but it was the next part that was troublesome.  
"So how do I summon my weapon?"  
"I don't know you just...hmm... you just summon it really."  
"You sound like your dad."  
"Well what can I say he gave good advice. But don't worry we'll figure it out somehow." Ritsuka took her glasses off, black demon horns appeared from her hair this time along with the usual change. In her hand, she made a ball of fire which changed into a dagger. She pointed at Katsu, "Now then let's begin. I want to you to use your element to dodge my hits or to strike me. At any point you feel like you can summon or bring forth anything don't hesitate just do it." Katsu was unsure on the situation, but he agreed.  
"There's no point in sitting around waiting to find out what my abilities are. I have to just go for it."

Katsu took a fighting stance his dad showed him for his martial arts training. Ritsuka crouched down and got into her battle stance then vanished. "Come on, you have to be quicker than that." She appear behind Katsu putting her dagger to his throat. "Man, if that's as fast as you can react then we should stop here." Katsu spun around and tried to elbow her side, but he hit air. "Like I said you have to be faster than that. Come on, again." She disappeared and reappeared above him and launched herself down from the ceiling. Katsu was ready he charged himself up and side stepped out the way and countered back with a punch, but again he missed. "Good your getting better with your element." She continued to reappear from different directions and each time Katsu would dodge and strike back. But he wasn't fast enough to keep up with her, even in his charged state. She appeared in front of him this time and struck at him. He jumped back and got ready to counter, but she was much faster this time. "Come one I'm only using a part of my armor." From his side she elbowed him to the ribs and sent rolling across the dojo. He clenched his sides coughing. He stayed down for a bit trying to catch his breathe. "Hmm maybe that was a bit to rough."  
"No, it's fine I need to get stronger." Katsu got back to his feet and got into his stance. Ritsuka had a smile on her face it was a bit eerie.  
"I'm starting to enjoy myself with this, let's go." Again she vanished and appeared before him aiming for his chest. He ducked and sweep kicked around him. She jumped and flipped over his back grabbing his shirt. Using her momentum she filled him over her head. He crashed down onto the floor, his back ached, but he didn't stay down. He jumped back up and looked around for her.  
"Left, right, forward, back no where so that leaves," Ritsuka came crashing down from the ceiling again. Katsu just managed to roll out the way this time.  
"Nice work your really getting better." Katsu was reaching his limit he's be charging himself with electricity none stop just to keep up with her, while she's only been getting faster. Was this her true power, was this what that woman meant by prodigy? "Your distracted." Katsu was caught off guard and was struck with the hilt of the dagger into his back. Sending him rolling across the dojo. He barely could move his body was in pain, but he charged himself again and got back to his feet. He wasted no time he rushed at her, punch after punch he tried to hit her, but Ritsuka dodge every hit. "Come one stop trying to hit me and hit me." She ducked under his side kick and aimed her dagger straight up at his crotch. He seen her go down and aim at him, but he wasn't fast enough to reposition himself, this was the end. She swung her dagger up as his leg swung across. He closed his eyes and did the only thing he could think of. As his leg swung across he continued the motion to pull his body into the air for a roundhouse kick. This allow him to dodge her attack, but didn't help the situation. He didn't have enough force to do a full kick and ended up spinning in the air before landing on his face. Ritsuka let out a large laugh. "Oh my god, Katsu are you okay?" Katsu stayed still for a moment he was in a ton of pain, he was sure his nose was bleeding and didn't want to get up after that failure.

After that the training stopped and Katsu got him self cleaned up. Thanks to his element most of the major pains were numbed out, but his body was limp and his muscles were sore. The backlash effect of continuous use. Sitting down on the walkway in front of the sitting room was Ritsuka looking up at the sunset in the distance, just behind the forest trees. "Hey Ritsu mind telling what happened back there you started going crazy on me." She looked down at the ground and let out a sigh.  
"I guess I should tell you. You see these glasses limit my emotions and restrain my abilities. When I take them off I have full use of my abilities, but my emotions go out of control and they're what controls how much power I use." She looked depressed as she swung her legs from the edge of the walkway. "I cant help it sometimes, that's why I'm not really suppose to take them off, but I want to learn how to control my emotions without them one day. I want to be able to let my white hair shine and see with my own eyes." Katsu looked over at Ritsuka, she was looking up at the sky again, she looked some what sad, but she was determined deep down about this. "I guess I was hoping since your training to learn your abilities maybe I could learn to control mine to, but look where it got you. I'm sorry." Katsu reached over and put his arm around Ritsuka,  
"It's fine, we'll help each other out with this, like I said we are in this together." She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, it was nice for him to be taller for moments like this. It was quite for a while, the sun was nearly gone and a chill breeze blew through. "Hey Ritsu, what did that woman mean when she called you the Demon prodigy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ritsuka said not a word, her legs stopped swaying and she looked down from the sky. Katsu looked over to her and it was like she wasn't there. "Hey Ritsu, Ritsu!" he yelled, "You okay?" She finally snapped back to reality, as her blank stare changed to sadness. She stood up and went into the house leaving Katsu behind. "Hey wait Ritsu." She stopped just at the doorway with her back turned to him and said,  
"It means nothing." And continued into the house. Katsu sat there pondering over the words she said; It means nothing.  
"But wait Ritsu, that girl from the other day," Ritsuka glared at Katsu and turned back to collect her things ignoring anything else he had to say. "Come on, can't you tell me anything about it?"  
"Its time to go okay. You should get your stuff together." It wasn't long before they both were packed and ready to leave. Ritsuka seemed depressed. She wasn't talking much and when Katsu looked at her it was as if she wasn't there, disconnected from the world. Katsu put his hands to the back of his head and looked up at the dark sky as they walked through the forest. It was dark and hard to see the path, Ritsuka removed her glasses and hung them by her shirt. She lit a ball of fire and tossed it up in the air. Slowly is descended down to her shoulders and stayed floating in mid-air. All the while Katsu trailed behind.

"So do you know who that woman was that attacked me back then? She knew you." Ritsuka said nothing, she just kept walking. "Hey Ritsuka, are you listening. Katsu touched her shoulder trying to get her attention. "Hey!" Ritsuka slapped his hand away and jumped back in freight. "Whats wrong with you? Your acting weird are you sure all this is just 'nothing.' Come on Ritsu I want to know the truth." Ritsuka stood motionless looking down at the ground trying to find the words to say to Katsu.  
"I cant tell you. You'll end up just like everyone else."  
"Everyone else? Who are you talking about?" Ritsuka took a few steps back and held her hand over her mouth as tears rolled down her face.  
"No, I cant tell you, or you'll leave me just like them." Her horns formed on her head and flames formed a ring around her.  
"Ritsuka calm down! I'm not going anywhere." But it was no use she couldn't hear him her emotions had gotten the better of her. Katsu tried to reach out to her, but was stopped by the glare she gave. Her eyes were a fiery red that could be seen through the darkness, like a animal glaring through the shadows. His body froze up and felt as if it would be engulfed in flames. Her fire was radiating such intense heat, the leaves on the ground around her started to catch on fire. "Ritsu!" He reached out his hand and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, you have to calm down." Katsu fell to the ground in exhaustion the heat was to much, just as Ritsuka came back to her senses. She seen Katsu kneeling on the ground barely conscious grasping for air.  
"No, it happened again, I'm sorry I, I have to go." She quickly jumped into the air and vanished.  
"Wait no!" He held up his hand trying to reach out to her. "Dam what was that about, there's definitely something wrong here. I have to find her." Katsu stood to his feet, his strength was coming back. He looked down and seen her glasses hiding in the grass only able to be seen by the light of the moon. "And whats with these glasses of her. No I'll ask that another time I need to find her first before something worse happens."

Katsu ran around town looking for her. He ran to convenience store then down the street to the school. Still he couldn't find her. He thought maybe she'd go somewhere with water to cool off. So he rushed down the street toward the park. There in the middle of the park was a large pond, but no one was there. He stood there gazing out over the pond as it glistened from the light of the moon. He thought it over again, where she could be. When he finally realized she wouldn't go anywhere that would cause anyone any harm. If anything she would want to be alone, I'm such a idiot there's only one place she could be, he thought as he rushed back home to the apartments. When he reached her door he seen that it wasn't fully closed so he went in looking for her. There he found her sitting in the corner of her room, hugging her pillow. Katsu stood in the door way looking at her, not sure what to say in the situation. He may have found her, but he didn't know what to do past that. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, he was breathing heavy from all the running and was pretty tired. He put his head against the wall and said, "I'm such a idiot I've been running around this town looking for you, and you've been here the whole time. people are going to think I'm up to something if they seen me." She said nothing, she put her head down in her pillow hiding her face as usual, just like in school. "Hey, you forgot these back in the forest." Katsu took the glasses out from his pocket and handed it over to her. Katsu started at her face as she looked up from her pillow and put the glasses on. Her eyes were red from crying and her horns disappeared as she slowly changed back to her normal self.

"Thank you," muttered Ritsuka. "Look I'm sorry about earlier."  
"Don't mention it. I'm just looking after my friend. I told her before that we're in this together. I'd just wish she would put some trust in me and would quit hiding all the time." Ristuka looked as if she was going to cry again, but she did her best not too.  
"Am I a monster? You seen me earlier, when I lost control of my powers. I get strange horns and my emotions run crazy to a point where I act like a completely different person." She couldn't hold her feelings back any longer and started to cry.  
"Look, I don't really know much about your abilities or why you change when you use them, but I do know your not a monster. So what if you get horns when you use abilities, that doesn't mean anything."  
"But I told you earlier, your abilities change to fit you physical and personal state. I didn't always have these horns, but over the past year they grew in. Every time I used my abilities they grew and grew until they became like this." Katsu stopped and thought about this. When she took off her glasses she would get a demonic look about herself. Along with her silver white hair she did get fiery red glowing eyes, as well as, creating a large amount of fire. The demon looking horns didn't help her situation either. If anything she seemed like a demon from hell, however right now as she sat there crying she looked like a normal girl in pain and confused, lost for answers that no one can give her. Katsu put his head against hers.  
"Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the idiot. That armor isn't you, it just shows how strong you are. So you have the power of demon, honestly I think its pretty cool. I wish I could be as strong as you, I cant do anything like you can." Katsu grabbed her hand, "Look, I don't know who called you a demon, or where ever you got that idea from, but your not." Katsu gave her a large smile and thumbs up trying to be like her and assure her that everything is alright. She looked at him and smiled back.

Ritsuka grabbed his hand tightly. "Katsu, the reason they call me the Demon Prodigy isn't something that means anything good. Actually out of all the names people call me that's probably the least threatening, but it still hurts." Ritsuka wasn't crying anymore but she still looked sad. "The name was given to me by the people in the clans. Back when I was born there was a ritual done to gauge how powerful a child could become. Apparently the ritual stated I would have great power."  
"Well I can see that your pretty strong. " Ritsuka looked at Katsu, she wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Sorry, continue."  
"Because I had such power the other clans thought it would be best to have me removed to keep the power among the clans leveled. So they hired assassins to kill my family. They burned down my house and killed my mother. My father did his best to protect us, but his strength alone wasn't enough. The blood shed didn't stop there. In fear that my clan would bred more children like me, four of the six clans joined together and destroyed my clan."  
"But, wait how do you know all this?"  
"My dad told me when my abilities started to come. He told me about my mother and what was happening to me." Ritsuka laid down on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "He told me if it wasn't for some good family friends of ours he and I probably wouldn't be here right now. It's probably because I keep avoiding death that people gave me the name. Only a demon could survive death so many times."  
"You know thinking back you managed to survive death again just the other day," Stated Katsu as he looked he looked up at the ceiling with her. "But I don't think that makes you a demon."  
"Thanks to you though, and all I ended up doing was bring you into this mess. What a great friend I am." She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, the room grew silent neither said anything. Katsu sat up against the wall looking down at Ritsuka, it was as if she had fallen asleep. He was glad to see that she had finally calm down.  
"Honestly I think you did this to yourself Ritsu. You said our abilities match not just our physical state, but our personality. I think you let all those words get to you and your armor just changed to match how you felt. Though it's not a bad thing when you think about it. Your still strong and your still alive, and your still as cute as ever," Katsu stuttered over the last few words. Ritsuka sat up and looked over to Katsu. He turned his face so she couldn't see him blushing. She began to laugh a little, she knew he was trying hard to cheer her up, but it was the first time he ever called her cute, and it made her feel warm inside. She leaned over to Katsu and wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Katsu. Thank you for being here with me," and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face light up a bright red and he was at a lose for words. Ritsuka sat up laughed at Katsu as he made fool of himself in embarrassment. Katsu stopped and seen her laugh at him, was angry for a bit, but the sight of seeing her back in a good mood made him smile.

The next rolled around rather quickly. Katsu was still asleep well into the morning, when he heard his phone go off. He reached over and looked at the message. It was from Tomoe. _Morning, I figure you don't have much to do today so why don't we hang out._ Katsu sat up in his bed and thought it over, it wasn't like him and Ritsu were doing anything that day, and how often does he get the chance to hang out with someone from class. Yeah sure why not. Without wasting too much time he replied back accepting the offer. And just as quickly Tomoe messaged back, _Cool I'll meet you in the shopping district square and hour from now, see you then._ Katsu scratched his head, "an hour from now, that barely gives me enough time to get ready, I have to hurry." Katsu got dressed in a hurry and was rushing out the door when Ritsuka was just about to knock at his door. "Hey Ritsu, morning."  
"Morning Katsu, got anything planned today, are you free?" replied Ritsuka with a large smile on her face. She held her hands behind her back and swaying side to side with some excitement.  
"Yeah, actually I'm trying to get to the station, Tomoe messaged me that he wanted to hang out today at the shopping district." Ritsuka's smile slowly faded away. "You know if you want to you could join us and we could all hang out."  
"No no its okay I'll only get in the way you go enjoy your time." She stopped moving around and put her head down a bit.  
"Are you okay Ritsu?" She quickly put a smile back on and stepped away from his front door and slowly walked back to hers.  
"I'm fine, like I said don't worry about me go enjoy your time, I'll see you later okay, bye." And with that she shifted into her apartment without another word. Katsu stood there for a bit before running off to station to catch his train. All the while Ritsuka stood against her door holding two pieces of paper in her hands. "He didn't even notice how I looked. So much for having the day off." In her hands were movie tickets that she going to surprise him with. She had gotten dressed up for the occasion as well. She wore a short pink skirt with a white sleeveless button down blouse that was tucked in and cover by a black sash belt around her waste. Along with a small pink jacket, thigh highs, and pink sandal heels to add on to her appeal. "I really wanted to spend to day with him after all he did for me last night." She slid down against her door and put her head against her knees. "When did Tomoe and Katsu even become such great friend anyways. All they ever do is just each lunch together. Wait, maybe he said that just to get away from me. Could it be that hes actually seeing someone else." Ritsuka jumped up to her feet in shock, "No he wouldn't do that, I have faith in him." She slowly made her way from the door thinking it over and over how he was with someone else. Trying to convince herself that it wasn't like that until she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly ran to her room and changed her outfit to jeans and a black shirt with a red jacket along with a red hat. "Okay with this he wont notice me, now to find out what Katsu is really up to." Ritsuka snatched her glasses off as she ran out her front door. He hair changed colors and her eyes glue red as she jumped into the air and vanished, quickly making her way toward the shopping district.

Meanwhile Katsu just caught his train before it left the station. Damn, any later and I would have missed it. Maybe it was a good thing Ritsuka didn't come I don't think she would have been able to run in that outfit of hers. His face turned red as he though back to what she was wearing, I wonder what she was up to, I never seen her look so cute before. Katsu came from his day dreaming as the train passed over the town. From the rails he could see out over the entire area. What use to be a small town to him had grown more into a full city. The area he lived in was a smaller suburban area just outside the inner parts of the city. There where tall buildings and new stores that had grown up over the past couple of years. The whole place has changed from what he remembered. As he got off the train he looked around at everything that changed. The small shops had grown into full department stores, and the whole area was filled with people roaming around. In the center was a large plaza, much bigger than the public park near his apartment. There standing near one of the entrances to the plaza was Tomoe. He seemed more dressed than normal, usually his school outfit is sloppy looking, but now he seemed to hold a sense style about him. "Yo Katsu, you made it!" shouted Tomoe. Well his outfit looks better at least, but his lively personality is still the same, thought Katsu. "So how was the ride over, see anything interesting one the train?" Katsu wanted to ignore that comment, straight out the gate Tomoe went to his old man mind set.  
"Nope, nothing but scenery caught my attention."  
"Aw man, come on your telling me you didn't notice anything good on your way over. Man now what are we going to do I was hoping we could start our time out getting to know them better." Tomoe was poking Katsu's side with his elbow, "If you catch my drift."  
"Dude you really have a one track mind, it's all about girls with you isn't it."  
"Oh and what about your girl, hmm. I thought you'd show up with you precious Ritsuka." Tomoe had his usual sly grin about himself. It was a face that usually meant he was right about something, although he wasn't to far from what had happened. "Come on man look around there has to be at least two single girls around here for us to pair up with." Katsu looked around to see if there were anyone around. He looked over to the benches under the trees, but only saw couples sitting down with one another. He turned over to the fountain in the middle of the plaza, but there were only more couples. The sight of all this romance came as a surprise to him, maybe it would better to find some girls to hang with so it didn't look he was paired up with Tomoe.

"Hey, Tomoe what about them?" Across the street at a near store were two girls. One was rather short and looked like she was in middle school, while the other one was around their age.  
"Where, where come man don't leave me hanging."  
"Geez, dude calm down. Look over there," Katsu pointed over to where they were and Tomoe's sly grin turned to terror. At the same time one of the girls noticed that they were looking over and decided to wave at them.  
"Katsu, we need to go," said Tomoe as he slowly stepped backwards. "We should keep looking from somewhere else." Tomoe quickly turned his back and walked in the opposite direction. But as he started to walk away a girl's voice shouted out his name freezing him up in place. Katsu turned around to see the girl around the same age as them, run over and jump at Tomoe, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Hey Senpai, surprise surprise meeting you here." Said the girl as Tomoe tried to shake her off. Katsu looked at the them as they started to cause a seen, and then turned back to the other girl who was left across the street. But she wasn't there, Katsu looked around for her, it was as if she disappeared.  
"Hey, hey!" Shouted Katsu, both Tomoe and the strange girl stopped and looked at him." Hey, what happened to your friend she just left."  
"Oh don't worry about her she'll be fine on her own, plus she had things to take care of." The girl let go of Tomoe and put her arm around Katsu's neck as if she knew him.

"So whats your name kid. I've seen you around somewhere before." This girl is worse than Tomoe, I wonder if they're friends, though Katsu.  
"My name is Hoshi Katsu, what about you?"  
"Well you can just call me Lira, I don't like formalities really." She took her arm from around Katsu and stood up straight and saluted him with a large smile. Behind her Tomoe gave signals so stay away from her and to just leave her alone, but Katsu couldn't understand him. "So where are going, what are OUR plans for today." Said Lira as she wrapped her arm around Katsu and started to pull him away. Tomoe let out a sigh, put his hands in his pocket and followed close behind them. As they made their way out of the plaza Ritsuka peered out from behind a tree close by. She looked as if she had just seen pure terror for the first time.  
"It's true Katsu, how could you be seeing another girl." Her eyes filled with tears as she stared hard at them, when she noticed the girl looking back at her. At first she didn't pay much attention, but when the girl waved at her and stuck out her tongue and laughed about it she was sure. Who ever that girl was knew Ritsuka was there and was trying to get close to Katsu on purpose.


End file.
